habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
Damage to Player
Players can take Damage from several different sources. When a player takes damage, a notification is displayed in the upper right corner of the screen and they lose health points (HP). Once a player's HP drops to 0, they die. For information on dealing damage to bosses, see the Boss page. Sources of Damage .]] Damage can be dealt from various sources, including: *Succumbing to bad Habits—each click of a negative (-) Habit causes damage based on how red the Habit currently is; *Failing to complete Dailies before Cron; *Being attacked by a boss, which occurs whenever a player or any of their party members fails to complete one or more Dailies when the respective player's Cron updates. **This means that a player may take damage at seemingly random times of the day depending on when a party member logs in, triggering their Cron update. **Different bosses cause different amounts of damage based on their strength, multiplied by the number of Dailies a player or any of their party members does not complete. Calculating Damage The amount of damage dealt to a player depends on several factors, including the difficulty and value of the task involved and the player's Constitution: * Tasks of lower value (redder tasks) will deal more damage than tasks with higher value (bluer tasks). * Tasks with higher difficulty will deal more damage than tasks with lower difficulty. * The higher the player's Constitution, the less damage will be dealt. Players can use the Data Display Tool to estimate the amount of damage they will take by missing their remaining uncompleted Dailies for the day. Healing Damage Damage can be healed in several ways, including: *Using or being healed by one of the Healer's restorative skills. *Buying a Health Potion, which restores 15 health points (and costs 25 gold). *Leveling up, which restores full health to the player. There are additional ways to heal damage if the player is willing to pay gems, though these are not recommended if your goal is simply to heal damage due to the side effects involved: *Using a Fortify Potion (for 4 gems, will reset the state of all of the player's goals); *Using an Orb of Rebirth (for 6 gems, will reset most of the player's progress). Reducing Damage For all other damage other than damage from a Boss, players can reduce by increasing their Constitution. Constitution, like all other attributes, can be increased in a number of ways: *leveling up; *upgrading certain kinds of equipment; *buffs; *assigning attribute points; *being of a particular class -- Healers and Warriors have naturally high Constitution compared to other classes. Players can also reduce the amount of damage dealt by Habits and Dailies by completing them frequently. If a player is successfully forming a Habit or taking care of a Daily, it will slowly turn blue. Blue tasks deal less damage while red tasks deal more. (See Task Value for more information.) Dailies in a checklist will also deal damage proportional to the amount of items on the list not yet completed. For example, a checklist that is three-quarters complete will deal only a quarter as much damage as a Daily with no checklist items checked off. de:Schaden es:Daño fr:Dommages ru:Урон pt-br:Dano ao Jogador zh:伤害 Category:Mechanics Category:Quests Category:Boss Quests Category:Health